


Worth Coming Home For

by LostInWonder



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/pseuds/LostInWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle is home for a visit and acts on a bad impulse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Coming Home For

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this kinkmeme prompt <http://twd-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/5396.html?thread=8018196>
> 
> Basically, it just gave me an excuse to write some short, smutty Dixcest :)
> 
> Daryl is a teenager in this, maybe 15-16, Merle about 10 years older, pre ZA.

There were times when Merle felt a little guilt for lusting after his little brother like this, for wanting to see him bent over and ready to take him, or like he was now, kneeling straight up in front of him in the middle of the living room with his mouth stretched wide around his throbbing cock, those blue eyes looking up at him all wide and confused.

 

This time that guilt had been washed away as soon as Daryl had tentatively slipped his soft, moistened lips around the head of his dick , and his tongue had grazed the slit, his face scrunching up at his first taste of precome.

 

He'd started to pull back but Merle held him there, one hand firmly on the top of his head. "Easy, little brother, you'll get used to that, c'mon."

 

If not for the Ecstasy he'd talked him into earlier, it probably would've taken a lot more to be able to set this up, and there was a little part of him that felt bad that Daryl would be learning to give a blow job before he'd ever even gotten one himself. But he didn't feel bad enough to put the brakes on, not when he'd been fighting off these urges long enough and it was finally in his reach.

 

"You want me to stay the night, you're gonna have to take care of somethin' for me," he'd suggested, after the drugs were already starting to take effect on the both of them, and Daryl seemed upset that he might be leaving so soon again.

 

Merle knew their old man would be gone for a bit, locked up for knocking around some dumb barfly he'd taken home. He sure as hell wasn't gonna post bail for that asshole, especially not when it was one of the few chances he'd get to visit his little brother without any interference.

 

"Now don't choke, it'll ruin it ," he told him, knowing there was no way the kid wouldn't his first time around. That was part of the fun though, better than anything he could get from the skanks he normally had wrapped around his dick.

 

His balls pulled up hard as Daryl gagged the first time his throat closed around the tip and cut off his air. He watched him struggle to keep his thick cock in his mouth as his eyes watered and he coughed reflexively.

 

"It's ok, it's ok, keep goin'," Merle breathed, grabbing harder at the back of Daryl's head so he couldn't pull off all the way.

 

Fuck, the boy didn't even know what he was doing and it already felt like he was about to lose his load. He was trying so hard to keep sucking even as spit dribbled out of the corners of his mouth and he had to breathe unevenly through his nose.

 

It was like every other thing Daryl did to try to impress him. He'd do just about anything, and knowing that made Merle think a little harder about sticking around after this. No one else he knew gave enough of a damn to put in so much effort.

 

Daryl hadn't yet figured out how to relax his throat with his mouth still full and started coughing uncontrollably, totally fucking up the rhythm. Merle released his head and shoved him back, his cock twitching frustratedly a few inches from his mouth.

 

"C'mon boy, you were doin' so good, get back here and finish what you started, " Merle coaxed, using just the right mix of praise and authority to get him to catch his breath and blink away the tears starting to pool in the corners of his eyes.

 

It only took a couple of seconds before those soft, swollen lips were tightening around his length again and this time Daryl seemed determined to move up and down smoothly without gagging, learning how to keep the head from colliding with the back of his throat unexpectedly.

 

Just like everything else, Merle thought, the boy wasn't one to do a thing halfway if someone expected something out of him.

 

After a little while, Daryl settled into a perfect pace, his hands loosely gripping Merle's hips for leverage. Every time Merle found himself groaning with pleasure, his brother would make a contented-sounding little hum in the back of his throat that vibrated up the shaft and brought him closer to the edge.

 

Looking down, he saw the ridged outline of Daryl's erection straining in his jeans and realized the boy was just as turned on as he was. He started to feel his orgasm barreling up on him like a freight train after that, but suddenly something just didn't seem right about how easily Daryl was taking him in now, almost looking like a damn pro down there.

 

That wasn't at all what he was looking for right now, so he started to thrust forcefully into his throat, twisting his fingers in his hair to lock his head in place.

 

Daryl's head jerked against Merle's grip as he started to choke, his eyes flying open in shock and panic as he couldn't get loose or take it all in, and Merle lost it then, filling the boy's mouth with a thick hot load that immediately started to spill from the corners of Daryl's plugged up mouth.

 

Merle was still coming, holding on tight to Daryl's head, not giving him a chance to figure out how to relax his spasming throat enough to get some of it down first. Watching his seed leak out of his little brother's mouth while he struggled to breathe around his cock shouldn't have turned him on as much as it did but fuck it, too late to hold back now.

 

The boy managed to start swallowing, eyes squeezing shut with the effort, but then he was choking for real and a mess of come came shooting out of his nostrils as he lost control of his gag reflex completely and apparently had snorted the semen up through the back of his throat.

 

Merle was glad he'd already finished because that sight made him burst out laughing, despite the fact that he was totally sated.  Daryl fell back on his ass, wiping the come off his face with the back of his hand, a look that Merle recognized as part embarrassed, part disappointed with himself.

 

No one but Daryl would actually feel bad about not getting a blow job right for him the first time, and he couldn't help poking fun at the boy for being that soft.   "Look at you with my come dribblin' out your mouth like a sloppy hooker, " he laughed, ruffling his hair affectionately.  The boy _did_ look obscene as hell with the remnants of his seed smeared around his lips and chin.  

 

Daryl glared up at him sullenly from under his overgrown bangs as he flinched away and started getting to his feet.    Merle was pleased.   He wanted to see some fight left in the boy, as long as it wasn't enough to really defy him.

 

He was surprised to still see a glaze of arousal in those eyes as they met his again, a little more hesitant now.

 

Merle decided to be generous for once.  This was his little brother after all, the only kin he had worth a damn, really.

 

"C'mere now, " he said firmly, reaching out to grab the waistband of Daryl's jeans and tug him forward, his fingertips brushing the warm head of his stiff cock as he did so.   Daryl's breath caught sharply at that, and Merle grinned, maneuvering him to the sofa and pushing him onto his back.

 

He sat himself down on the edge next to him and slid a hand down the front of his pants.  Thanks to the X, Daryl bucked into his grasp with a startled whimper, sending a fresh jolt of pleasure to Merle's cock, even as spent as it was.

 

"Tell you what, " he crooned down at him, rubbing his little brother's erection into fullness.  "You promise to do a better job next time and I'll take care a' _you_ now, too. "

 

Daryl's face was flushed redder than Merle had ever seen it,  from want and probably some other reasons didn't care to think about, but the boy gave a tiny nod in reply, bottom lip caught in his teeth as he held his breath in anticipation.  

 

It was just enough of a guarantee to make Merle settle in and decide he'd be sticking around a lot longer than a night this time.


End file.
